justicia cruel
by melenare
Summary: disclaimer de saint seiya basado en los libros del marques de sade, lenguaje fuerte obseno, lemon y gore


disclaimer saint seiya/ marques de sade... los personajes son de masami kurumada, yo solo los tome prestados un momento... al igual que algunas partes de los libros "justine" y "juliet" ambos del glorioso marques de sade... **Justicia cruel. Por Lena **

ౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄ

**Prologo **

ౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄ

**Todo comenzó en parís, el año de 1740….**

**París era la cuidad de la luz, toda ella era un marco de la opulencia y el encanto francés, sin embargo, entre tanta belleza también resaltaba la pobreza de algunos. Algunos desdichados como la joven de la que les narrare su historia…**

**Saori Kido nació siendo la hija ilegitima de un ser corrupto, que había forzado a la joven Aida a ser suya, la joven apenas tenia 14 años cuando fue preñada a la fuerza. Su padre un viejo insensible de origen japonés no hacia mas que venderla a quien le diera una copa de ron.**

**Fue por eso que apenas y pudo; Aida decidió marcharse dejando atrás a la niña que había engendrado…**

**Y así comenzó el infierno que la volvería un ser sin corazón.**

**A los pocos años de vida, su abuelo considero que debía serle mas útil de lo que era al mendigar por pan en las calles, sabia que una doncella seria de gran valor y mas si la introducía al mundo del libertinaje, pero, Mitzumasa no quería dejar a su nieta en manos de un infeliz que la desvirgara, fue por esa razón que él decidió hacerlo por su propia mano…**

**Así es mi querido lector, el viejo de corazón amargo le robo la inocencia a su propia carne y sangre. En un rito por demás diabólico y desencarno a la pobre criatura se le robo el alma atravez de sus muslos. La pobre criatura termino hecha una piltrafa, aquel anciano cruel y asqueroso no quedo satisfecho con esa maldad, para nada….**

**Cada día vendía la doncellez de su nieta a diversos hombres, cada uno más perverso y asqueroso que el anterior, Saori llego a un punto en el que ya no sentía dolor…. Ni compasión. Era tan niña que a los 9 años sentía la necesidad de apaciguar su dolor lastimando a los animales mas pequeños que tenia cerca, su dolor era el saberse abandonada por una madre sin entrañas y en su mente solo un pensamiento iluminaba todo**

**Venganza -**

**Al pasar del tiempo**

**Lo que mas anhelaba la chica se hiso realidad. Su abuelo murió en una riña de cantina, nadie sabia con exactitud quien había acabado con la vida del viejo Kido…. Y a Saori no le importaba saberlo, antes le estaba eternamente agradecida por ello. Ella solo tenía 13 años cuando eso paso…**

**Al ser huérfana, como muchas en esa época, fue arrastrada al convento de Saint Archer.**

**Un lugar de renombre en Paris, pero no era mas que una cloaca de perversión y malicia. Comenzando por el Padre que reinaba en el convento; Ayakos.**

**Mejor conocido como la garruda del infierno.**

**Por las mañanas pregonaba la justicia divina en la parroquia y por las noches el joven sacerdote practicaba los rituales más perversos que se pudieran imaginar…**

**Fue precisamente por eso que Saori y él se conocieron. La curiosidad de la joven la llevo a ver de frente una de las "iniciaciones" que el padre tenia, no fue la luz de las antorchar encendidas la que lleno su iris de luz, si no los gritos y suplicas que se oían endemoniadamente hechizantes para la jovencita**

**Parad! Por piedad ya no maaaaas!- Gritaba una voz que al parecer era de una joven mujer**

**Saori hipnotizada por el clamor de dolor no pudo más que asomarse a ver que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta**

**La escena no era menos aterradora que los gritos; se trataba de una joven de aproximadamente unos 16 años estaba atada a una rueda mientras que dos hombres la invadían sin piedad, en sus pies dos cabras lamian sus dedos, mismos que sangraban y las cabras seguían hasta dejarlos casi en los huesos, sus senos estaban apresados por unas pinzan al rojo vivo y se ponía notar en el rostro ya pálido por el dolor la mueca de la fría muerte…. **

**Sin detenerse los hombres todos jóvenes, a quienes la huérfana reconoció de inmediato….**

**Eran los hijos de los jueces del lugar; Seiya Teleme, hijo de un aristócrata reconocido, otro era Shun De Wybern hijo del juez Radamanthys de Wybern y un sádico por naturaleza, era reconocido por su saña contra las pobres mozas que caían en su villa. Su hermano mayor Ikki era un poco más tranquilo pero, igual de malicioso.**

**Aun al ver ese macabro espectáculo la chica sintió un cosquilleo que jamás había sentido, era como si el dolor de la joven casi moribunda le traspasara la piel y le llegara no como dolor y sufrimiento, sino como el mas puro placer. Sus manos bajaron a su entrepierna para buscar alivio al dolor que sentía, lo hiso ya sin tratar de ocultarse, de sus labios ya secos de ansiedad salían jadeo y gemidos guturales casi como si quisiera que todos la notaran…**

**Ayakos lo noto, pero en vez de acabar con el único testigo, su mente perversa y cargada de oscuridad le dijo que ella debía ser suya y en ese momento…**

**Mis jóvenes hermanos de malicia… debo decirles que nuestro encuentro perverso ha sido profanado por una ramera deseosa de machos….**

**Mi señor eso no puede ser, vigilamos cada rincón y no había nadie!- respondió alterado un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules cual lago en invierno**

**Lo se, pero Hyoga, esta zorrita no es como cualquier puta con la nos hayamos topado, esta es como nosotros….-**

**Sin mas el padre revelo el lugar donde la mujer de cabellos lilas se entregaba al oscuro deseo que la poseía, Saori estaba con las manos en su entrepierna babeante de deseo y cerrando los ojos para poder imaginar que la tomaban las vergas de aquellos hombres.**

**Por Lucifer! Ese zorra se esta follando sola!- exclamo el peli verde tomándose el pene y masturbándose sin parar**

**Padre se lo ruego déjeme cogerla!- grito el mayor**

**Jeje! Calma mis jóvenes pupilos, esa puta será de todos pero, primero dejen que sea yo quien unte su verga en tan suculento coño…. Me parece que aunque se mueva bien, aun debe de ser doncella de algún lado….**

**Sin notarlo hasta que ya fue tarde, la chica había sido rodeada por los hombres… fue cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al éxtasis que sintió un par de manos enormes cubriendo sus pechos que bailaban al compás de su respiración…**

**Ohhhh!- exclamo al verse descubierta.- Señor mío!**

**Vaya…que ricas tetas tienes mugrosa….- decía Ayakos tomándola por los pezones ya endurecidos**

**Y mire padre-. Dijo uno sin prestarle atención a la mujer-. Tiene el coño chorreando y palpitante….**

**El hombre entre las piernas de la oji verde, dibujo el contorno de la vagina de la mujer, e hiso presión sobre la parte mas hinchada de su preciosa vulva.**

**Ahhhhhhggggmmmmm!- soltó un gemido y arqueo su cuerpo delirantemente**

**Bien, esta puta esta muy ansiosa… así que. Que esperan? Aquí se viene a coger, a coger y a coger!**

**La sola mención de la palabra "Coger" encendió a la chica que no hacia mas que dejarse tomar por cuanto hombre se le venia encima y cuanto podía para abrirse para ellos. Cada uno la tomo por la entrada principal y por la boca, pero el padre Ayakos quería saber si la entrada de la ciudadela posterior aun se encontraba intacta, por eso tomo una vela del candelabro y la metió por esta parte de la mujer.**

**Al hacerlo un chorro de sangre y el grito aterrador de dolor salió por la garganta de la peli lila, Ayakos no cavia en si de gozo, esa mujer aun era virgen del trasero, y eso iba a cambiar esa misma noche**

**Le curtió el culo a golpes, cada uno mas fuerte y lascivo que el anterior, cuando esta parte quedo roja y llena de sangre baño su pene hinchado en vino de consagrar y se lo metió de un solo golpe, el dolor hiso pensar a Saori que la partiría a la mitad causándole un ardor en su baja espalda que resonaba en los gritos y suplicas de la mujer**

**Cada embestida la llevaba al otro lado del placer, un placer perverso y mortal que solo se saciaba con sangre y dolor. Mientras el padre la penetraba con saña, la otra chica trataba de aferrarse a la vida.**

**Seiya…- ordeno el padre-. Chúpale el coño para hacerla venirse lo mas rápido que puedas**

**Si mi señor-**

**El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, se hinco abriéndose paso entre sus piernas y beso la vagina de Saori, primero solo fue un simple beso delicado y luego su lengua se volvió un torbellino en su interior haciéndola gemir y mover mas las caderas, el dolor ya era delicioso y el sentir el doble placer la cegó, jamás nadie le había hecho sentir algo así. **

**Más…más…. Por piedad cógeme mas duro!- rogo la mujer al padre**

**Jeje! Sucia perra, ten por seguro que te lo meteré mas fuerte, o mejor aun….. Ikki dame un atizador que siga caliente….**

**Le dieron el temible artefacto y Ayakos salió de su trasero para meterle el fierro candente. Que fuera de hacerla sentir mal, Saori lo sintió como la gloria**

**Ahhhh por el culo de María! Sigue…sigue… soy tu perra y puedes hacer de mi cuanto gustes que no he de temblar!**

**Lo hare, lo hare zorra pero para que te integres a mi cofradía de perversidad debes hacer un ultimo sacrificio…..**

**Mi cruel señor solo dime y yo lo hare**

**Ves a esa pobre criatura?-. le señalo a la mujer que aun estaba atada-**

**Si mi señor**

**Pues esa puta dijo que yo no era digno de servir al señor… ¿crees que merece piedad de mi parte?-**

**La sola pregunta hiso que Saori diera rienda suelta a los pensamientos mas impíos y bajos que la joven sentía en su negro corazón**

**Para nada! Creo que nada de lo que diga puede ya ser útil para usted mi señor…. Es mejor que se deshaga de ella… y si me permite, yo podría ayudarlo**

**Me impresionas criatura, tienes todo para triunfar en mi mundo de vicios pero, solo que primero debes mostrarme que tan diestra eres para estos menesteres….**

**Con mucho placer**

**Saori tomo un cuchillo y una botella de vino, con el cuchillo corto los pezones de la joven quien en su agonía solo suplicaba piedad para que acabaran con ella de una buena vez, pero no fue así. Saori le brindo el espectáculo mas sangriento y dañino que pudo al sacerdote quien solo veía con excitación lo bajo que podía ser el comportamiento humano…**

**Tras varias horas de agonía, Saori pensó que ya era hora de iluminar el espectáculo por ello empapo a la pobre desafortunada en vino y sonriendo como una niña traviesa le susurro al oído….**

**Te veré en el infierno, perra….**

**Tomo una antorcha encendida y desde los pies quemo a la infeliz criatura, que aun medio muerta podía moverse gritando y gimiendo al sentir la agonía de ser quemada viva….**

**Desde ese día, Saori se convirtió en la "preferida" del padre Ayakos, y en su amante….**

ౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄౄ

**Días después, llego al convento una joven de ojos tan verdes como el mar abierto, tenia el cabello del mismo tono y era bellísima, hija de un conde la joven Shaina tenia apenas 15 años, uno menor que Saori, quien no tardo en enamorarse de la bella chica.**

**El amor fue reciproco, tanto que causo los celos del padre Ayakos, quien noche tras noche obligaba a Saori a ser suya para que tuviera ganas de otro roce que no fuera el de él.**

**Pero, sin embargo lo prohibido nos causa mas placer que lo que debemos hacer. Por eso, Shaina y Saori decidieron jugarse el todo por el todo y acabar con su tormento de una forma en que la joven italiana sabía muy bien**

**La madre de Shaina había muerto recientemente por envenenamiento, nadie lo sabia pero, según el doctor que la observó durante sus últimos días, todo indicaba que la muerte de la mujer había sido por un veneno de una cobra egipcia, nadie lo entendió ni tampoco nadie puso atención a un extraño cofre de cesto que la peli verde guardaba celosamente bajo su cama, y donde vivía una bella cobra negra con el veneno suficiente para matar en un par de minutos….**


End file.
